speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcy
The Debutante is the alias of the woman that engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. History (film) When first seen in the film, a woman known only as the Debutante is making out with Patrick Ross in a secluded lounge when he is called away to give a speech at a fundraiser. She invites him up to her hotel suite after the speech. When the speech is done, Patrick arrives to the suite, where he sees the Debutante has been accompanied by another woman that she introduces as her sister, claiming that they share everything together. Shortly afterward, Patrick is seen having sex with the Debutante while her sister watches them. As he finishes with her, she tells him he's a hero and moves off the bed as her sister comes over and expresses that it's her turn to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, the Debutante begins to experience unusual changes to her body as she proceeds to examine her breast and stomach in the mirror while Patrick is having sex with her sister. Suddenly, she gasps as she clutches onto her stomach. Moments later, her stomach begins to swell as she feels movement inside it. Terrified, she screams and backs away from the counter and falls against the walls. Once her stomach has distended completely, it splits open like a flower and reveals a blood-covered infant/alien hybrid emerging from her, revealing she had been impregnated by Patrick. Once she has given birth to her and Patrick's offspring, she dies from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. History (novelization) Unlike the film interpretation, the Debutante is a younger, blond-haired woman named Lindsey. She encounters Patrick Ross at the fundraiser and comes onto him, just as he is about to go give a speech. She then invites him to her hotel suite like in the film, and is there to introduce him to a dark-haired woman she says is her sister. Shortly afterward, she has just finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, it's revealed that her sister isn't really her sister but her best friend from college, and that they would every now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. As she hears her friend enjoying herself with Patrick, she makes a move toward the bathroom door, intending to join them in a threesome, but begins to feel nauseated and like she's going to throw up. She then sees that her belly has distended and backs against the wall, sliding to the floor. Screaming upon the splitting of her stomach and the sight of the alien infant, she passes away five seconds later. Relationships Debutante's Sister/Lucy/Claudia According to the novelization of the film, she wasn't Lindsey/Marcy's sister, but her best friend from college. They had often dared each other to go after the men around the campus during their time in college, succeeding in seducing most in the hierarchy. At the fundraiser, they set their eyes on Patrick and do the same with him. Patrick Ross It's unknown how they met in the film version, but in the novelization, she came on to him prior to him giving his speech at the fundraiser and then invites him up to her hotel suite. There, she introduces him to her "sister" and they engage in sexual intercourse. Once they're done, she declares him a hero and allows her "sister" to have sex with him while she goes to the bathroom. In there, we discover that the both of them were just looking to sleep with him like they had done with other men. He ends up impregnating her and being the indirect result of her death as she brought his firstborn child into the world. Her son She doesn't really have a relationship with her and Patrick's only son. After being impregnated by Patrick, she immediately gives birth to him in the bathroom and dies shortly after. Her pregnancy with him being the direct result of her death, and the acceleration of the gestation causing her belly to burst open to release the newborn. Quotes * "Lincoln suite, upstairs. Hurry." * "It's open. Come on in." * "My sister decided to join us." * "We share everything. Together." * "Ah, you are a hero. Oh, god!" * "My god! Ohhh!! Ahhh!!" Gallery 스피시즈 2.avi_001324698.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey examines herself in bathroom. peace.png|The Debutante enjoys a brief moment of content after having sex with Patrick. 스피시즈_2.avi_001328368.jpg|But at the end of this scene, she feels something strange. Debutante 3.png|The Debutante gives her body an uneasy look as her hands move toward the gap in her robe. pic4.png|The Debutante opens her robe to get a better look at her breast and abdomen. pic3.png|The Debutante firmly massages her breast as her body begins to react to the sudden pregnancy. pic2.png|Supporting her breast, she moves her attention towards her stomach. pic.png|The Debutante's hands spasm as something begins to flutter in her womb. The Debutante slides a hand to a sudden ache in her belly. Debutante2.png|The Debutante clutches her stomach in pain as this ache turns to agony, her offspring begins to develop rapidly inside her womb. D1.png|Her body lurches forward as her offspring begins to push against her belly as it grows. Species.2.1998.XviD.AC3.CD1-WAF-vert.jpg|Debutante begins to feel the pain of her pregnancy. Debutante 5.png|The Debutante supports herself on the bathroom sink and rubs her stomach, gasping as the alien/hybrid's growth accelerates. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-22h20m22s204.png|Her belly, battered from the inside and swelling from within, the Debutante enters the next phase of her accelerated pregnancy. Debutante_belly_-01.png|Her belly starts to swell with her and Patrick's hybrid child. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-19h58m01s47.png|The Debutante groans in pain as the alien hybrid begins to jab at her belly from the inside. Reaction.png|The Debutante reacts to her expanding belly. 스피시즈_2.avi_001365197.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey screams at her sudden pregnancy Debutante_belly_-02.png|Her belly gets more pronounced in pregnancy. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-20h00m12s93.png|As another surge of growth mounts, the Debutante clutches her pulsating belly. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-20h00m53s101.png|The alien/hybrid continues to develop as the Debutante howls in agony. Debutante_belly_-03.png|It won't stop until it's born. 0image.png|Debutante backs away from the mirror in horror. Image.png|Notice the continued swelling of her belly from above. 2image.png|Unable to vacate the bathroom, she falls against the wall. 4image.png|Falling to the floor, the birth is now inevitable. Ibmage.png|She screams... Cimage.png|And screams... Fimage.png|And feels she's going to burst open. Belly_bursting.png|Belly bursting. File:Species_2,_Birth_of_the_Debutante's_hybrid_child.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey's cause of death being her and Patrick's son bursting out of her womb, a fate that will befall all women that bed Patrick uncut.gif|Uncut scene of the Debutante examining herself in the mirror. extended.gif|Slightly extended/unedited scene of the Debutante holding her stomach 11.gif|Patrick and Debutante kissing 12.gif|"Lincoln suite, upstairs. Hurry." 13.gif|"Come on in." 14.gif|"My sister decided to join us." 15.gif|"We share everything. Together." 16.gif|Patrick closed a door behind him. It's time to have a sex. 111000.gif|Patrick and Debutante having sex on the bed while the sister watches them. Debutante01.gif|Debutante examines herself in bathroom. Anigif.gif|Debutante doesn't know that something is wrong with her. Patrick's sperm has already inseminated her. Debutante03.gif|"Ah! Oh!" Debutante clutches her abdomen in pain. 33003333.gif|"Ahh! Ohh!" The baby is now developing. Debutante04.gif|"Ohhh... Uhh... Ahh... Ah... Ahhhhh!!!!" Debutante screams in pain and fear. anigifaa.gif|"Ahhhh!!!!" anigif1000.gif|"My god! Ohh!! Ahh!!" Debutante backs away from the mirror, unable to vacate the bathroom. anigif2.gif|"Ohhh!! Hooo!!" She falls against the wall. anigif3.gif|"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" She screams. anigif4.gif|"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" She screams and looks down her distending belly in fear at what's to come. Species-ii (13).jpg 278924 full.jpg anigif(1).gif|"My sister decided to join us." Extended Version. After this word, the sisters look at each other and smile. 005(1).gif|Debutante is examining herself in front of mirror. She just finished her lovemaking with Patrick Ross. Inside her womb, Patrick's sperm was beginning the journey to her egg. 005(2).gif|She is enjoying a mement. But... 005(3).gif|Something is strange. Yes. Patrick's sperm has inseminated her and has caused her to become pregnant. 006.gif|Her face turns serious. 008(1).gif|A baby hybrid inside her womb has begun to develop. She clutches her stomach in pain. 011(1).gif|"...Ohhh... Ahh..." She looked down her abdomen in fear. 011(2).gif|"...Ahh... Ahhh..." In fear and pain, she is about to scream. 011(3).gif|"...AHHH!!!" She is now screaming. Speciesii2.jpg Nancy lascalia and raquel gardner species ii 01.avi-collage.jpg 스피시즈 2-tile.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Finally, there he is. Come on in, baby. I can't wait to have a sex with you.) 스피시즈 2-tile2.jpg|Debutante's thought : (And here's my sister, baby. You are going to have threesome with us. She wants you, too.) 01.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Ah, that was the best lovemaking I've ever had. Patrick was awesome. He came inside me. His sperm is inside of my body...) 02.jpg|Debutante's thought : (What's wrong with me? Something is strange... Something is... in my body?) 03.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Oh! It's hurt! My stomach is hurt! What's happening to me?) 04.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Oh, no! How is this possible? Am I... Pregnant?! AHHHH!! It's hurts!!) 00002010.jpg|Debutante's thought : (No!! I can't stand, anymore!! It's getting bigger and bigger!!) 13466090 190600114674971 6515641692717422183 n (1).jpg 13494992 190599984674984 5006761002194261218 n.jpg Cin2MvBUkAEgjQ2.jpg 13626548 210973752637607 1683290826215158060 n.jpg 77ecaf495551191.jpg aaaaa.gif|Sexy kiss scene of Debutante and Patrick. bbbbb.gif|"I've got to go." Patrick stopped kiss because he has to go for give a speech. ccccc.gif|"Lincoln suite upstair. Hurry." She invited Patrick to her suite room to have a sex. bandicam1.gif|"Ah, God!!" Debutante moaned beneath Patrick. She almost reached the climax. bandicam3.gif|"Wooo!! Ohhh!!!" Patrick released his seed inside Debutante. Trivia * In both the movie and novelization, the Debutante/Lindsey is unique for being the first human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * Excluding the Species comic series Human Race, the Debutante/Lindsey shows what befalls any human woman impregnated by a male of the alien species: A feeling of nausea, breast discomfort, some stomach pain, sweating, rapid distension of the stomach as the unborn hybrid fetus develops quickly, belly bursting, and eventually death. * In the novelization, her name is Lindsey. * In the "Cast and Crew" of Internet Movie Database's section on Species 2'', this Debutante's name is listed as Marcy. In "''Species 2", if you listen to the things the second debutante screams after Patrick begins transforming while having sex with her, one of them is, "Marcy, get him off me!" This is also true for subtitles. * In the novelization, the Debutante's Sister/Claudia is her best friend. * Here is the video of the scene in which the Debutante is impregnated with hybrid offspring: * In the televised version of the film, the bathroom scene is edited to feature the Debutante holding her stomach and screaming as the scene cuts to Eve in her room being monitored. * In the film version, she's the only known sexual partner of Patrick to have a mole located on her body (in this case, her back). Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased